Back To The Start
by Kctcreeper
Summary: What would happen if Naruto were to go back to being a kid and be forced to relive being a kid again. With his future creeping up on him and a certain someone following him will he be able to stop a war from ever happening? NarutoxHinata
1. Chapter 1: the battle

Hey what is going on guys Kc and I'd like to welcome you to my first fan fic now keep in mind that this is my first fan fic so please be nice and if you want to tell me what I did wrong please tell me it helps me to do a better job next time

(I do not known Naruto I just own the story and that is it)... Now let's start this story

Chapter 1

The sun was setting in Konoha, painting the sky a majestic combination of purple, pink, and orange. On top of the 4th head of the mountain surrounding the village were two figures. The boy was dressed in an orange hoodie and black shorts with a bandage over his right arm. His face was a kind one with navy blue eyes, short blonde hair, and and whiskers on his cheeks. The girl was wearing a pink coloured sun dress with lavender flowers throughout the design. Her hair was gentle mix of a dark blue and black that went down to the small of her back. Her face was in a relaxed state with her lavender eyes closed as she snuggled into her husband while rubbing her pregnant stomach.

"Naruto-kun?" The girl asked without meeting his gaze as she kept the movement of her hand continue.

"Yes Hinata-chan" he replied with such a calm and quiet tone that she could just barely hear him.

"What should we name our child. I just wish we knew so we could decide and be done with it" she let out a sigh as she rested her head in the nook of his neck as he kissed the top of her head. It was times like this that Hinata loved the best, time to just be with the man she loved. The fact that they didn't spend that much time together due to their constant missions made these moments more special to the two love birds.

Naruto just smiles and said "Whatever you want" in a teasing way. She always got frustrated by this response which was a reaction he always loved to see.

She just sighs and says "you're no fun Naruto-kun. Why do I always have to decide"? This remark brought out a small chuckle from him as he plants a kiss upon the soft lips of hers.

Seemingly out of nowhere an orange fox with blood red eyes hopped onto Naruto's chest forcing some of the air out of him causing him to cough a little. "Really Kyūbi! Do you have to break a few ribs every time you come to me when I'm lying down" Hinata just laughed at that knowing how quickly his injuries can heal.

The fox snickers and looks him dead in the eye while telling him. **"Kid, do you love her?"**

Naruto and Hinata look at each other with confused looks to which Naruto replies "More than anything fur ball, why?"

The small foxes smirk quickly fades and he said **"then she has to leave. Tonight. If not she will be dead within 24 hours, I'm sorry."** He nudges Hinata up and begins to grow in size so that instead of being up to mid shin he's up to hinata's waist. The two just look at the fox in confusion when an explosion goes off, knocking the couple off balance. **"I can take her to Sunagakure to inform Gaara of what's happening."**

"What is happening?!" Naruto's almost yelled at the fox but controlled himself due to the fact that Hinata was present.

 **"Obito"** at that word Naruto and Hinata's jaws were left open, according to Naruto and Sasuke, Obito was killed trying to take over the planet.

Hinata looked at the fox and said "If Naruto-kun stays so do I, end of discussion!" Naruto just stared at her and gives her a hug and a kiss on the lips. "If I am to die, I want it to be by your side Naruto-kun"

Naruto looked at her shocked then noded. "One request if you're going to stay in Konoha you are to avoid the fight at all costs. Promise?"

Hinata looked hesitant but eventually noded letting him know that she won't interfere. With that Naruto left the stone head and headed straight to the fight as Hinata sat and watched the fight using her Byakugan.

Each side was even and teams were losing equal amount of comrades. Then Obito arrived. He looked quite different than the last time he was seen. He had grown out his hair so it was shoulder length and wore a black mask with red orange and blue flames swirling around the eyehole. For clothing he sported his akatsuki outfit with plenty of holes throughout. Naruto was pinned down by Obito and forced to watch as his friends died. First it was Sakura, then it was Choji, the next to die was Ino, next he grabbed hold of an unconscious Sasuke and put a sword, that was hidden under akatsuki robe, through his heart. That was it. His closest friends were being brutally murdered in front of him and he couldn't do anything except lie there on the ground and watch. Many more of his friends were slaughtered after that. Then Naruto snapped, his eyes became the same as Kyūbi's blood red ones, his finger nails turned into claws and his whisker like scars became thicker and more noticeable. Naruto's body began to ooze red chakra making him take the form of a fox. But his tail number kept rising until he hit nine tails. Naruto then began to throw everything he had at the masked man in hopes of killing him until finally Obito was in the ground missing both legs and his right arm . The power he had been granted slowly started to fade until it was gone allowing Naruto to hit the ground, hard. But he didn't.

Holding him in her warm embrace was Hinata gently rubbing his back to comfort her husband. Everyone started to hear mumbling coming from the hole Obito was in. An oval shaped doorway formed as it began to suck in Naruto's chakra. Naruto could feel himself moving closer to the hole so he did what he felt was right. He pushed Hinata away and allowed himself to be sucked into the hole with it closing right behind him. He was completely alone.

well how was that please let me know what you think. I'm going to try to upload once a week but no promises. So anyways guys I'll see you next time. (P.S. This is just the first chapter and I will try to make the future ones much longer... I feel so bad for my editor)


	2. Chapter 2: Graduation

(I do not known Naruto I just own the story and that is it)

Chapter 2

"Kyūbi what's that strange light. I can't tell what it is... I can't tell what anything is." Naruto asked the beast, hoping it would have an answer.

Naruto saw his subconscious self in a dark and damp dungeon, that was the residing place of the Kyūbi. **"Kid if I knew I'd tell you".**

Naruto's body felt paralyzed. He couldn't move any of his limbs but found that he was able to move closer to the light if he thought about going to it.

Naruto woke up in his old apartment more confused then ever. This forced him to get out of bed and began to explore until he looked outside his window to see the hokage monument except it was missing lady Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei's heads. "Hinata-chan. Where are the other two heads on Hokage monument?" With no response Naruto concluded that she wasn't home so he decided to go look around the village.

 **"Uh kid. Hinata isn't going to be here. This is Konoha but about 14 years ago. And judging from her appearance this is before the academy exams."** Naruto looked down from a rooftop and saw a younger looking Hinata without her headband.

"HINATA!" The Orange suited ninja shouted as he jumped down to see her.

 **"Kid don't tell her about what is going to happen. Don't ask me why . I've figured out the jutsu that was used, so I'll explain it later to you"**

 _'You got it furball'_ Naruto subconsciously informed the beast.

"Hey Hinata, where you headed?" Naruto questions her as he looks at her with curiosity.

"Oh, h-h-hello N-Naruto. I'm h-heading t-to the a-a-academy" She tells him with a blush on her face to which Naruto just smiles.

 _'I never knew why she was always blushing when I was younger but It's better that I do what I normally did'_ Naruto just gave a cheeky grin at that thought. "Are you alright Hinata-chan you don't have a fever do you"

 **"You really are an idiot you didn't call her that before now so that's going to be very obvious I mean look at her face"** Hinata's eyes were wide and her face was a really dark shade of red.

 _'Oops. My bad'_ Naruto gave her a big smile "Do you mind if I join you? I could use the company"

He just looked at her waiting for her response but when he didn't get one he just grabbed her hand.

Hinata just looked at their hands and fainted into him as he catched her. **"Well... Haven't seen that reaction in a long time... Oh by the way before we get there can you release me. I've been through this class with you once before but we are in the AMBU Black Ops so we don't need it. Plus I'm hungry."**

Naruto just smirked at the remark as he put Hinata on his back _'Sure thing just please be careful to not get caught, if your right then people will kill us'_ Naruto then began to jump from building to building until he was at the academy and rested Hinata against a tree and went and summons Kyūbi.

"Alright you should be able to run around until tonight. So be careful." With that the small orange fox ran off and Naruto went back to Hinata putting her back on his back and went to their classroom.

"NARUTO!" Kiba yelled as he saw Hinata asleep on her crushes back "What did you do to her?"

Naruto yawned "oh hey Kiba I saw Hinata on the way here and after we talked for a minute or two she fainted so I decided to carry her here so she wouldn't miss class." Kiba raises an eyebrow and goes to sit down as Naruto sits Hinata down and sits beside her allowing her to rest her head on him while Kiba just glared at them.

"Hello class are you all ready for the graduation exam" Iruka announced to the whole class getting groans of disappointment in response.

Naruto gave Hinata a light shove to wake her up while whispering in her ear "Hinata-chan it's time to wake up the exams are about to start"

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and looked to where the voice was coming from and as soon as she made eye contact she sat straight up with a blush on her face.

Iruka then began to call up students to create clones. The best of the class was Sasuke who was able to create 6 regular clones. Then it was Naruto's turn to go up. "Excuse me Iruka-sensei but could I possibly do mine outside."

From that comment Naruto got many strange looks as the Jonin of the group just nodded and took the class outside. Naruto did a few hand signs and whispers to himself, and then there was a huge puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared there were hundreds of Naruto's everywhere making everyone stared in awe at how he was able to do that. All of the clones disappeared and everyone heads back inside.

"Well done Naruto I'm very impressed. Who knew you could create so many clones. They looked so real." Iruka told Naruto while handing Naruto his headband.

By the end of class everyone had received a headband. Naruto went over to Hinata and opened his mouth to speak but before he could he saw Kyūbi run through the classroom and sat on top of Hinata's head. 'Even when we're 14 years younger he still likes to rest there when he's out' Naruto thought as the class went crazy over the fox. All of the girls were saying how cute he was sitting up on top of Hinata.

The second he spots Naruto it bolts across heads until he was resting on his shoulder **"We need to talk now"** Kyūbi whispered into his ear as he snuggles around Naruto's neck as he just nods at the fox.

Naruto left the classroom, claiming to take the fox back outside but Naruto was really using this time to talk to Kyūbi. "Ok have you figured out what's going on here and why I'm 12 again?"

 **"Yes I have. What Obito did was a jutsu ,called time jump. This is a forbidden jutsu that opens a doorway to take one person or in our case a creature like me and its host back in time. This Jutsu is mainly used to redo events that went wrong so it usually takes the person back a couple hours or even days but for us we went back 14 years."** Naruto listened to the foxes explanation **"The part about this jutsu that makes it forbidden is that it allows you to keep all your abilities that you had before so the only difference is your look from your 26 year old self"** Naruto just nods and let Kyūbi run around before Naruto went back inside.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto tapped her shoulder getting her attention. "Would you like to maybe go get something to eat seeing how we both just graduated.

xxxxxxxxxxx

hey guys Kc here I just wanted to let you guys know that whenever it's bolded that's Kyūbi talking and when it has italics it's a character talking. Just thought I should let you know cause some people I know got confused about thar. Until next time guys peace out


	3. Chapter 3: The Date

**(I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form)**

 **XXXXXXX**

Chapter 3

"L-l-like as f-friends?" Hinata stuttered as looked at Naruto hoping for a different answer.

"No I was thinking that this could be like a date" Naruto told Hinata with a smile knowing knowing her internal reaction.

A large smile began creeping up Hinata's face. "I w-would like that"

Naruto then grabbed her hand "well let's go. My treat." Naruto told Hinata while practically dragging her out of the classroom while she just giggled.

"So Naruto are we going for ramen?" Hinata asked not really caring where as long as she was with Naruto.

"No I was thinking that I'd let you pick any restaurant that you would want" this earned a smile from Hinata as he slowed down and began to just walk with her hand in hand.

Hinata was impressed that ramen wasn't his first choice and instead gave the decision to her. "I want to go have some ramen besides its your favourite." She told Naruto as she pulled herself into his arm.

"You sure we don't have to if you don't want to." He was secretly very happy to hear that but at the same time he was wanting to go where she wanted to go.

After a little bit longer they arrived at Icharaku's ramen. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked Naruto as they sat down in the restaurant.

"Yes Hinata-chan.'' Naruto responded with a smile glad he could spend quality time with her like they use to.

"Why did you ask me out?" Her words were filled with such confidence that it forced a smile onto Naruto's face reminding him of the Hinata that he fell in love with.

"Well it's simple. I love you Hinata-chan." Naruto just looked into her lavender eyes showing her he meant it.

Naruto's confession caused tears to cloud her vision as she dove at Naruto holding him in a tight embrace. "I love you too. I always have"

"I know. I've always known. I know it started when I helped you that cold winter day." Naruto tells her as he returns the hug.

"I thought I was invisible to you. You never talked to me much and... I a-always thought you liked Sakura." Tears arrive in her eyes as she buries her head into his shoulder.

"No. Let Sasuke have her. As long as I have you I'm happy." Naruto slowly pulls away from the hug and gently wipes the tears from her eyes. "Now let's go eat. I'm hungry after the test."

Hinata just giggles as they sit down to sit down and eat. "N-Naruto? You asking me to lunch made me so happy."

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't sooner." Naruto just gives her a cheeky grin as he rests his hand on Hinata's. "Now what do you want to eat. It's on me."

"I'll have miso ramen please." Hinata was in heaven. She had just become a ninja and she was eating with the love of her life.

"2 orders of miso ramen please" Naruto shouted to the man running the shop. 'Should I tell her about the Kyūbi? I don't want her to hate me but knowing her she won't.'

"You might want to tell her at another time kid. She does love you but don't ruin the moment this is your first date with her in this timeline."

'Yea I agree... Wait when did you get here. Last I checked I let you run around outside.' Naruto mentally told the fox while smiling at the girl beside him.

"Ran out of chakra while chasing a rabbit. I got it though it was tasty." Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Hinata? Thank you for coming with me it means a lot. Not many people would agree to come with me and it means a lot more that you came." He calmly told her while eating the ramen that was just put in front of them.

Hinata just smiles "thank you for inviting me. I've wanted to go do this with you for the longest time but was to scared to ask."

Naruto smiles as they continued their meal in peace. Once they finished and Naruto had paid he grabbed her hand and they began to walk down the street. "So Hinata where you off to next?"

Hinata just frowned that their date was over. "I'm probably going to go home. Father would want to know that I passed the exam."

"Can I walk you home? I want to spend a little more time together before we have to part ways." He smiled as he gripped her hand in hopes that she would say yes.

"O-ok Naruto-kun." The second she stuttered she mentally cursed her old habit hoping it wouldn't bug him.

Naruto just smiled at her as they began to walk towards the Hyuga compound. Once they arrived Naruto gave Hinata a look of nervousness. "Hinata I'm about to do something I've wanted to do for a very long time so please don't get mad at me."

With that Naruto leaned in and kissed Hinata gently on the lips forcing her eyes to widen but quickly close as she felt all the love that was being sent through that kiss. "N-Naruto-kun" was all that Hinata was able to get out do to the shock that the boy she's been madly in love with for years has just willingly kissed her.

"I love you Hinata-chan. Have a good sleep ok we have a busy day tomorrow." With that Naruto gave her a quick peck on the cheek before turning and walking home.

"Well done kid, well done if I could I'd give you a pat on the back for how that date went." Kyūbi's laughter rang through Naruto's head but he knew the fox meant well.

'Thanks furball, even if you did come back at a bad time' Naruto mentally told the fox.

"True that, sorry about coming back early if I had known I would have stayed out a little longer. Now let's get you to bed, like you said busy day tomorrow."

XXXXXX

HHey guys I just want to apologize for the error on this chapter before... I feel horible about not fixing it sooner but I just didnt have the time but here it is.


	4. Chapter 4: The Reunion

**(I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form)**

 **XXXXXX**

Chapter 4

 _The next day_

At the academy teams were being announced and just like last time Sakura complained about being on the same team as Naruto while Naruto was looking at Hinata who was depressed that she wasn't on Naruto's team. Naruto then turned to face his team. "Guys I'm going to get some lunch you want to come"

"If this is some way to get me to go on..." Sakura began before being cut off.

"It's not Sakura I like you that way. I went on a date with Hinata-chan last night so you can be with teme." Naruto said with a smirk. "Now if neither of you are coming I'll see you in two hours"

"Naruto our sensei will be here..." Sakura started to say before being cut off... Again.

"In 2 hours. Kakashi won't be here sooner than that." He told them as he left.

"How does he know Sensei?" Sakura asked herself as she sat beside Sasuke. "I wonder if he's right about sensei being here in two hours?"

As Naruto was walking through the streets he came across Hinata and her team and as he began to approach them he watched Hinata collapse and fall to the ground forcing Naruto's feet to run him over to her to catch her "Naruto? shouldn't you be waiting for your sensei?" Kurenai asked while looking at the girl in his arms.

"No we have Kakashi." Naruto said as he tried to wake up Hinata.

"Where am I? Why do I see a younger…" Hinata mumbled as she woke up getting strange looks from her team but a big smile from Naruto. "Did we… pick the right time?"

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto then took this opportunity to hug Hinata tightly. "My Hinata… you came back to me"

"You called me Hinata-chan… you didn't call me that until…" Hinata said as tears of joy came to her eyes.

"We were married" Naruto whispers into her ear. "You're just a few hours late. I got here yesterday morning… I thought I'd never see you again."

Hinata just buried her head into him "When is it" she whispered.

"Team selection" Naruto whispered to her. "I'll explain it to you later if you want to come over."

"Ok Naruto-kun" Hinata told him as he help her to her feet rewarding him with a kiss on the cheek.

Naruto took this opportunity to give her a hug. "How long did it take?" He asked wondering how much older she is mentally.

" Just a year. It ended up killing Kakashi-sensei due to using all his chakra on it" Hinata whispered back. "I felt so bad about leaving them. I had to leave our child behind."

Hinata then began to cry into him as the others just glared at him. "What did you do Naruto!" Kiba shouted as he grabbed Naruto by the neck bringing him up to eye level.

"Kiba-kun I just remembered a bad memory." Hinata said as she wiped the tears away. "Sensei, can I meet you guys later so I can talk with Naruto-kun ?"

"Sure we'll meet you at the training field." With that they left with Kiba being reluctant to leave his crush with him.

"Come on I was going to get some ramen do you want to join me?" Naruto asked as he smiled at her receiving a nod in response. "Ok let's go then."

The pair then made their way to Ichiraku's but on the way Naruto stopped in front of a weapons shop. "Let me guess you're getting claws?" Hinata said with a giggle as she pulled herself into him.

"Yea and hopefully the materials to rebuild your chakra scythe." Naruto said while smiling. With that he transformed himself into his adult self before Hinata did the same. Once in they were greeted by the shop keeper. Once Naruto had grabbed his chakra claws (same metal as asumas chakra blades but connected to gauntlets) he went up to the shop keeper "a chunk of chakra metal as well as a bow staff and a metal cutter please." The man gave Naruto the items he asked for before paying and heading to get food.

"Naruto-kun you don't have to remake it for me." Hinata said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know but I want to give it back seeing how it was my wedding present even though here I still see you as my wife even if we aren't legally anymore." Naruto smiled at her.

"Naruto-kun... If I can get approval from my father can I move in with you again?" Hinata looked up into his eyes that nobody can resist.

"I would be sad if you didn't. I'll give you a key tonight if you can come over." Naruto said while kissing her on the lips. "I should get going. Kakashi will be getting there soon."

"Ok bye Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled that she was back together with the Naruto that loved her.

As she made her way to meet up with her team she couldn't help but remember what Kakashi did to help her.

 _Flashback (or is it flash Forward? I'm not sure but it goes to the future)_

"Are you sure Kakashi" a one armed Tsunade asked the one eyed ninja. Tsunade had lost her right arm in the fight that had broken out a month earlier while Kakashi's right eye was gouged out. "I would make sense if that was the Jutsu he used. What proof do you have?"

"Well for starters me and Hinata are starting to generate new memories. Then there is the fact that Asuma randomly appeared a couple days ago paralyzed from the waist down somewhat holding a grudge against Naruto and Lee." Kakashi answered.

"What are you talking about he's been like that since..." Tsunade started before stopping and remembering what actually happened. "How could I forget his death... Ok so we have the approximate time of when he was sent back, how come you and Hinata's memories aren't being erased and replaced?"

"My guess is because we are 2 of the 4 people that were really close to Naruto, the other 2, Sakura and Sasuke, were killed during the fight. Hinata was his wife and I was his teacher." Kakashi looked down with his sharingan while letting out a yawn, ever since he lost his other eye he's been more tired than usual due to not letting his eye rest. "I can do my research on it seeing how I can learn it the fastest and we can send someone back to assist him..."

"What's the catch Kakashi?" Tsunade asked as she sat on her desk.

"There's a good chance I'll die. Not many people can due it because of the amount of chakra it uses a few hours no problem but considering how far back he went I'll probably die." Kakashi knew the risks but he'll take them if it'll save everyone.

 **XXXXXX**

 **Well guys how was that? I'll be able to upload more regularly now that school isnt so hectic but no promises that you will get a chapter everyday. Anyways dont forget to review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting The Team

**(I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form)  
XXXXX**

Chapter 5

Once back at the academy Naruto found that Kakashi was yet to arrive and walked back to his spot in the classroom to wait for their teacher. "How did you know he would be late?" Sakura asked as Naruto sat back down.

"Simple… I didn't" Naruto lied in such a convincing way he could trick Ibiki. "I just guessed he would be late."

"One hell of a guess Dobe." Sasuke said as he just sat there.

Naruto just smirked as he put his hands in front of him and began to connect his chakra from hand to hand. after a few seconds the strand of chakra started to change to every colour of the rainbow as he began to move his hands to form certain until the shapes became more detailed as he moved his hands faster. First he started with basic shapes then moving to stick figures before finally getting to a fox where the chakra stayed a reddish orange.

"Naruto? How are you doing that?" Sakura asked as she just watched him create the drawings.

" **Kid let's scare them a little… I'm going to make myself start oozing out of the drawings and take my chakra above you"** Kyūbi told him as a mental smirk formed for Naruto.

' _Ok furball when you're ready'_ Naruto thought as he allowed the fox to leak out forming a giant fox head above him who let out a roar at Sakura and Sasuke who were scared out of their minds.

Naruto started laughing hard to the point where he fell off the chair "Well that was anticlimatic" a voice spoke as everyone looked to the door to see Kakashi standing there with his book in hand. "I expect you on the roof in five minutes" he said as he watched Sasuke and Sakura stand up while Naruto just vanished in midair causing Kakashi to raise an eyebrow.

"Where'd Naruto go?" Sakura asked as she looked around the room for the blonde boy to which Kakashi just pointed up before disappearing himself.

"Ok who are you?" Kakashi asked Naruto who was sitting on a bench on the roof.

"Naruto Uzumaki, son of the fourth Hokage and container of the Kyūbi no kitsune." Naruto replied innocently.

"Then was that?" Kakashi asked referring to Naruto teleportation.

"Yes it was I also know lots of other moves... I probably can surpass you Kakashi." Naruto said with a smirk.

Before Kakashi could reply Naruto was sucker punched by Sakura in the face but he didn't move. Instead he caught her hand. "Sakura now that we are on a team you will learn that I'm not dead last and I was just hiding my true strength because it is at ANBU level. I'm better than anyone in our class and you will never beat me."

"Sasuke can beat you easy." Sakura said with a smirk.

"No he can't. He knows his parents and his parents Jutsu's... I can't keep up with him and I'm Jonin." Kakashi said.

"He doesn't have parents he's an orphan." Sasuke said trying to make him remember he's alone.

"His father is Minato Namikaze... The fourth Hokage. Kakashi said as he watched Naruto rolled up his sleeve revealing seals.

"Naruto showed them two seals on the inside of his arm. "This seal is a gravity and its current level puts a thousand pounds on me making it hard for a normal person to even stand at all." Everyone just stares at him "and this seal is what preventing my chakra from overflowing because of my high chakra levels."

"So wait you're the strongest ninja in the village and your father is the fourth Hokage?" Sakura asked surprised at the info thinking she knew him before.

"Yea the day he saved the village and died was the day I was born." Naruto looked at the ground. "My birthdays are the worst day of the year for me. But enough sadness. At least I had one friend through all that." His smile had returned to his face.

"Who's your frie..." Kakashi started before being interrupted by Sasuke.

"Who cares you don't know true sadness true hate..." Sasuke yelled as sucker punched Naruto in the head making blood come out of his mouth onto the seals releasing them.

"Don't know real pain? I've seen things that hurt more than you can believe, I've watched everyone I've ever cared about d... I'm sorry I just need time alone" with that Naruto disappeared from view.

"Sensei his eyes... They changed from Naruto's usual ones to ones of a man who has seen war." Sakura said without taking her eyes from where Naruto was.

"I'll go find him just meet on training ground 7 tomorrow morning." Kakashi said as he jumped from the roof only to find Naruto in a training ground crying.

"I can't let them die again but I can't do that without their trust but I just blew it." Naruto said to himself in between sobs.

 **"Kid it's not your fault it happened I promise I'll help you stop it. Let's use this second chance to make more allies and save the village properly."** A fox told him as he rested on his lap.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Shit" was the only response he got as he walked closer has the fox in his lap began to turn into energy which was sucked into Naruto. "Before you ask yea that was the Kyūbi he was the friend I mentioned."

"What about the thing about everyone dying?" Kakashi asked as Naruto looked down.

"It's nothing Kakashi don't worry about it" Naruto said as he put a fake smile on.

"Naruto just how strong and fast are you?" Kakashi asked as he sat next to Naruto.

"Strength I'm as strong as guy is when opening all 8 inner gates." Kakashi just stares at him. "Speed wise take guy, lee and you and put you all together adding your speeds together... I'm faster than that."

Kakashi just stared at him. "You're kidding." He said as he stood up. "Why dead last though?"

"People would think I'm closer to the Kyūbi then I look" Naruto explained.


	6. Chapter 6: Earning Freedom

**(I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form)**

 **XXXXX**

Chapter 6

 _Meanwhile with Hinata_

"Hinata may I talk to you?" Hiashi asked his daughter as she read one of her favourite books.

"Yes father?" was all she said in a reply as she turned the page in her book.

"I thought about what you asked me." That one sentence was spoken she immediately looked up. "If you can beat me in a fight you may go stay with him... He is a good person like his father. I just wish the rest of the clan could see that. The only way the clan will allow this is for you to beat the clan head or in this case me.

"Alright father… I'll do it." Hinata said as she started to walk to the dojo.

"Hinata you can't even beat Hanabi how can you expect to beat me." Hiashi said as he got up to stop his daughter.

"Father I lost cause I didn't want to fight her." Hinata said as she turned to look at him. "I was scared I would hurt her but with you as my opponent and this as an option if I win, I don't see a reason to hold back." Hinata told him with a smile on her face.

"You were holding back in your training" Hiashi asked confused.

Hinata just nods I'm not as weak as I made myself out to be... The fact is I don't want to be clan head." Hinata looked at the ground. "I pretended to be weak to get out of it"

"If that is the case then I will not force anything onto you… You are my daughter and I love you for you and if that is not your wish then so be it. However you will still need to fight me in front of our clan to prove you defeated me. So good luck Hinata but I will not hold back.

"Very well father. I expect no less." Hinata said with a smirk as she walks away.

 _Flashback/Flashforward_

"So let me get this straight… If you can pull this off I will retain all of my abilities?" Hinata asked Kakashi who was currently reading from a scroll.

"It seems that way. Are you sure you want to be the one I use it on? you could very well die if I can't do it" Kakashi was looking at the lavender eyed girl with deep concern. "Your medical ninjutsu is desperately needed right now so if you were to die that would be a major loss for the village. I'm sure Naruto can survive and fix everything on his own. Look at Asuma and Haku. They were once dead."

"I'm sure Kakashi-sensei, I still have to tell lady Tsunade this but lately my memories have been placing me in these moments so I know that I have to go." Hinata looked at him with determination in her eyes. "It'll work"

 _Present_

' _This is my destiny, I can't mess this up'_ Hinata thought as she watched all the major clan members gather in the Hyuga Dojo. _'I can do this… I was able to beat him when he's stronger than he is now.'_

"Attention everyone, this fight is to determine if Hinata Hyuga will be allowed to leave to go stay with Naruto Uzumaki." to this everyone just booed and yelled for them to not let this happen.

"What the hell is wrong with you people? Just because he has the Kyūbi sealed in him doesn't mean he is the fox… The fact is I have spoken to it when he let me into his mind. It was controlled that night it attacked by a horrible man and it has regret what it did ever since. Kurama doesn't want to leave Naruto… He really doesn't cause being with Naruto has been the best time of his life but because you people hurt him Naruto hated the fox until he got to know it" Hinata paused to think of what to say next. "For years you have been hurting a very important boy… His father if he was still alive could have you all killed for what you've done… for years you've been beating the fourth Hokage's son and the love of my life." Hinata knew that this could get her kicked out of the clan but she didn't care. Nobody talks poorly of her husband.

"Lady Hinata nobody is capable of controlling that monster." One of the Elders shouted from the bleachers.

"There are two people who were capable... Madara and Obito Uchiha. Obito didn't die like everyone believes he did... I've met him and he was taught by Madara to be strong and evil. He was controlling Kurama that day." Hinata shouted back giving off as much killer intent as Naruto is capable of. "Now can we just get started I promised to meet Naruto-Kunai in 20 minutes."

"Alright Hinata when you're ready." Hiashi said before watching Hinata release a seal on her arm. "Hinata what are you doing?"

"Oh I'm releasing my level 6 gravity seal." Everyone just stared at her as she smirked. "That's nothing Naruto is using a level 26. My level puts 600 pounds on me while Naruto's puts over 2000 pounds on his shoulders but if you ask he will say 1000."

With that Hinata ran at Hiashi with such speeds most of the people struggled to watch her every movement. Once Hinata was closer to Hiashi he attempted to hit her in the chest with the gentle fist in hopes of ending it early. Hinata however just side stepped out of the way. "I apologize father but I will not lose this fight." With that Hinata hit him in every chakra point in his body before he could hit the ground. "He is no longer able to fight. Please get my father proper medical treatment."

"Hinata." Hanabi called out as she ran over to her big sister who was redoing the seal other arm. "You cheated you should never have been able to beat father you can't even beat me." She yelled as she hit her sister in the arm.

"Hanabi has it ever occurred to you that maybe I was throwing those fights against you to make myself look bad. I don't want to be clan head. I pretended to be a bad fighter so it would go to you or Neji." Hinata explained as she began to walk away.

"But if you don't become clan head you will be branded a branch member." Hanabi shouted at her older sister. "I couldn't stand to see you with that seal"

This caused Hinata to stop and look at her crying sister. "Hanabi that's what this fight was about. To allow me to leave the clan to join the Uzumaki clan. When you become clan head, if you want come to me if you want that seal removed from the branch family." Hinata just smiles at her younger sister.

"How can you remove it? It stays until a person's death where it goes with their eyes." Hanabi looked like she could cry at any moment.

"My boyfriend is the sole survivor of a clan that focuses on seals and healing. A little while back he gave me access to his family's documents and we have been researching and developed a way to remove it. I'm joining his clan so legally I can further my development of seals and Jutsu's. I may not be a part of the Hyuga clan anymore but I am always going to be your older sister. I will be staying with Naruto but you are welcome to visit anytime. Now I have to go I'm late to meet Naruto for dinner."


	7. Chapter 7: Brought Back

**(I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form)**

 **XXXXX**

Chapter 7

Hinata was running through the village to get to the spot just outside it they had agreed to meet for their little picnic. "Hinata-chan!" Naruto called out once he saw her.

"Sorry I'm late Naruto-kun but I have good news, I was let out of the clan." Hinata said as Naruto pulled her into a tight embrace.

"What was the test?" Naruto asked wondering how she was able to get out of the clan so easily.

"Oh I just had to beat up my dad… Of course I took it up a notch and released the gravity seal." Naruto just laughed as he placed an arm around her waist pulling her close to him. As they walked through the forest to where Naruto had set up the picnic they came across a familiar orange fox. "Hey Kurama. How are you?"

 **"Pretty good thank you Hinata, Kid how you don't call me by my name like your wife does?"** The fox was clearly tired of having this conversation for what felt like the billionth time. **"Show me some respect and call me by name damn it"**

"Kurama I've told you I only call you that because it's more badass, plus it bugs you" Naruto said with a smirk as the fox sent him a death glare before sighing.

 **"Can you please call me by my name?"** Kurama asked hoping he would agree.

"Sure Kurama, You are a big reason I know what I know so I'll call you by your name." Naruto said as the fox climbed onto his shoulder.

 **"Thank you. It's about time you started calling me by my name instead of a name the humans gave me."** Both Naruto and Hinata smiled as they sat down and began eating.

"Naruto-Kun we have already changed so much from the original timeline. I'm scared that by doing this we will risk losing one another. I want to see my baby again so badly. She was so adorable and I miss her." Hinata said as she leaned against Naruto crying. "When I left Asuma was alive but was in a wheelchair. So much has changed. What if it changes us."

"Hinata we are the only things that won't change. While here our minds were swapped out with our old ones so we are technically past us with new memories and personalities." Naruto said with a smile.

"Ok. I just love you and I'm afraid that if we change too much it could change us then we won't be together." Hinata said snuggling into him.

"We will Hinata. I want to do something for Kakashi-sensei. In the future did a woman named Rin Nohara show up?" Naruto asked trying to change the subject.

"Yea she is about Kakashi's age why?" Hinata asked while a smile crept across Naruto's face.

"Save the woman Obito loves from dying and?" Naruto said setting her up to finish the sentence.

"Save millions from dying in a war that won't happen because there will be no reason for him to start the war, no reason for him to try to kill everyone. But wait if we do bring her back it didn't change anything. People were still dead." Hinata explained while trying to figure out why this is.

"That's cause this runs parallel with the future that's why it didn't change as soon as I went back. If we bring her back the second Obito sees her he may change his mind." Naruto explained. "Should we get started?"

"You really need to start teaching people that Jutsu. I mean we could have brought everyone back." Hinata explained as Naruto summoned a giant scroll.

"You know full well I would but it uses more chakra then most people have. I barely have enough to bring one person back. Let's go." Naruto said placing his hands above the scroll as Hinata wrote her name in the blank of the scroll.

As Naruto's hands started to glow black a body of a 26 year old girl appeared. "Naruto keep going you got a hold on the body just finish the aging then we can grab her soul." Hinata encouraged as she through a blanket over her to cover her naked figure as the body finished appearing. Once it was all there Hinata placed her hands on top of Naruto's as their minds were transferred to a black and and white room with a little girl sitting on a bench.

"Who are you?" asked the girl as she looked at the two. "Sensei is that you?" She asked as they placed their hands on her shoulders. With a jolt the girls eyes shot open as she sat up fast as Naruto collapsed onto the ground. "Sensei" she shouted as she grabbed him only to see Hinata holding him closely.

"Rin. This isn't your sensei this is his son Naruto... Welcome back to the land of the living." Hinata smiled as she gently lied Naruto down. "Can you watch him while I go get you some clothes? Don't Try anything on my boyfriend cause one I'll just kill you again and two it would be weird for a 26 year old to date a 12 year old."

With that Hinata left leaving the two in the secluded area "who are you?" Naruto asked while just lying there with his eyes.

"I'm Rin who are you?" She responded while holding the blanket to her chest.

"How did you die? I know but I want to see if you know." Naruto explained. "Tell me as much about you that you can until Hinata-chan comes back. Then we'll go tell Kakashi-sensei."

Rin then began to explain her life to him with him just nodding in acknowledgement. "Naruto-kun I'm back with the clothes." Hinata said as she handed Rin the clothes. "I hope you don't mind that I got you clothes similar to your old ones."

"Thank you." Rin said as Hinata helped him up. "Is he going to be alright."

"Yea the Jutsu just uses a lot of chakra. I told Kakashi-sensei to meet us at the hospital so you can come with us

 **XXXXX**


	8. Chapter 8: The Seals

**(I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form)**

 **XXXXX**

Chapter 8

"Kakashi-kun? Where is he." Rin asked as a smile appeared on her face. "Um Hinata while you were gone I noticed some changes to my body."

"While he was bringing you back he added a Jutsu called rapid aging to make you Kakashi's age. You have no idea how happy he will be when he sees you." Hinata said as she held Naruto up.

After that the group made their way to the hospital so Naruto could get treated for chakra exhaustion. Once in they saw Kakashi who just stared at them. "Hi Kakashi-kun. I'm uh back." Rin said trying to be bold.

Kakashi just walked up to her and poked her arm. "She's really there Kakashi-sensei." Hinata told him as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry."Kakashi repeated as he held her tightly against him as Naruto and Hinata were taken elsewhere. "How are you here?"

"I was placed in a black and white room when I saw sensei or at least I thought it was sensei as well as a pale eyed girl... When I blinked I found myself waking up on a scroll where they introduced themselves as Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. They brought me back Kakashi." Rin said crying into him. "It's been so long but I'm back."

"Come on i need to go thank Naruto and Hina..." Kakashi started before Sakura called him running with a giant scroll.

"Kakashi-sensei me and Sasuke-kun were training when we felt a huge amount of chakra go off and when we pinpointed its location this scroll was all that was there but look at the outside of it." Sakura said showing the scroll to their teacher.

 _Dear my lovely child Naruto_

 _I'm leaving this scroll for you to use as you wish I truly hope that this scroll will help in your journey. Lots of love,_

 _Kushina Uzumaki,_

 _Mom._

"This was Naruto's mom's. Does that mean that the chakra was him?" Sasuke asked trying to understand the amount of raw power Naruto has.

"You will have to ask him yourself he's in here now actually. I'm not sure why." Kakashi told them as he proceeded to walk to the room Naruto was in. Once there he knocked on the door only for Hinata to open the door. "How is he?"

"He's fine. It's just chakra exhaustion… He should be up and around in the morning. Once he wakes up we will explain Rin." Hinata tells him returning to her spot at Naruto's side taking his hand.

"Hinata. What's your relationship with Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the boy.

"Uh well I'm his girlfriend. Kakashi just so you know Rin isn't some random person using a henge she is the real one." Hinata explained as Naruto began to move.

"Hinata-chan did it work?" Naruto asked while struggling to breathe.

"Yea it did Naruto-kun. She's up and about just like she's suppose to. You just relax and focus on regaining your chakra." Hinata said as she kissed his forehead bring out a smile.

"Naruto. What did you do? Rin-chan has been dead for 13 years." Kakashi asked while taking a seat on the opposite side of the bed.

"Resurrection Jutsu. It brings a person back but only I can do it without it killing me. The amount of chakra needed is beyond Kage level… Hinata-chan we forgot my special scroll there we need to get it." Naruto explained while forcing himself up.

"Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura found it and brought it here… What other Jutsu's can you do?" Kakashi asked while eyed naruto to know if he was lying.

"Well the Rasengan along with several elemental varients, The flying thunder god technique, you already know the shadow clone jutsu and the tailed beast bomb." Naruto said as calmly as he could.

"What's the tailed beast bomb sensei?" Sakura asked as she put on a confused look on her face.

"It's a move that the nine tailed beasts can use. I didn't know there was a human that could do it" Kakashi said as he saw Sasuke getting pissed off.

"Wait a second you named two of the fourth Hokage's Jutsu's. How do you know them dobe?" Sasuke looked calm but on the inside he was pissed off like you wouldn't believe. ' _How can the Dobe have that power I should have it.'_

"Sensei how good are at removing seals? I have lots from my childhood I need removed limiting my movements, strength, intelligence and chakra pool. The jutsu shouldn't have had this effect and if you do this I can heal faster and restore my charka faster." Naruto knew he had some knowledge of seals but there were some that required Jiraiya's knowledge to remove. "The one's you can't remove I'll just ask Ero-sennin I mean Jiraiya-san"

"Uh it depends on the seal. What kind are we talking about." Kakashi asked as NARUTO removed his shirt showing the seals scattered across his body with one over his heart catching his eye. "Is that the..."

"Hyuga's caged bird seal yea it is. Placed there by one of the elders hoping to kill me should I get too close to the compound. He's used it to but I kinda forced my way through the seal induced heart attack..." Naruto then moved his hand over his heart "Still hurts like hell though."

"Well let's see what else we got here. We got some movement minimizers, chakra sealers... What the hell you have an ANBU tracking seal. Those are only used for prisoners." Kakashi said as he began looking at the different seals while everyone just stared at him in shock. "You have been limited by these deals for how long?"

"The first was at age two the last was age three. Can you remove them? I just need the others off then I can remove the caged bird seal myself" Naruto told them.

That got some serious looks. No genin knows or should know how to remove that seal yet he knows how. "You know how to remove it?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not a seal master for nothing it's just I need more chakra and once I remove the movement seals I won't be able to do stuff properly for a bit so I need someone else with me. But I can make and remove a seal for anything." Naruto said with a smile. "The caged bird seal just needs more chakra to remove then I can give it and because of that whenever I try it never finishes and just fixes itself."

"I can remove some of them but not all of them. Are you sure you're ready for this?" Kakashi asked as he got ready to do it. With a nod Kakashi started releasing the seals making Naruto shout in pain at the sudden burst of strength.

Seeing he was in pain he began to stop releasing them Naruto stopped him. "Don't you dare stop removing them.


	9. Chapter 9: New found power

**I do not own Naruto**

 **XXXXXX**

Chapter 9

Once all the seals were gone Naruto tried to get up but collapsed almost immediately, only to be caught by Hinata. "Guess I'm going to have to get used to this… Oh well, it's not the hardest obstacle I've faced." Naruto said with a small laugh before forcing his legs to stand on their own.

"He shouldn't be able to move, let alone stand through sheer will… It's incredible." Kakashi said just loud enough that the other two members of Team 7 could hear.

"How strong is he? I've read up on this stuff and releasing the amount of seals he just did should render him temporarily paralyzed, yet he is up and about looking like he was just given a minor setback… Most people will be up and standing by week nine but he is up after minutes. I'd give him…" Sakura said.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei we got that survival test to do… We've wasted enough time, or do you not want to do it?" Naruto shouted as he put his jacket back on before receiving a kiss on the cheek from Hinata. "Hinata-chan, you want to come watch me beat up Kakashi-sensei proving how strong I actually am?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, I'd enjoy watching." She said as she jumped onto Naruto's back like she was trying to make him a horse.

This caused Naruto to laugh while the others stared at the strange behaviour of Hinata. With that, there was a flash of light and when it cleared Hinata and Naruto were gone. "No way…" Kakashi said staring at the spot they were in.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, confused as to what just happened.

"He just pulled off a jutsu that made the fourth so popular… The flying Thunder God technique." Kakashi said as Sasuke began leaking killer intent.

"Yeah, well, he isn't as good as Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she stared at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes.

"Sakura, if Naruto's Jutsus say anything about his skill level, I'd say he's better than most jonins. Naruto was taught that doing things right was bad to do in front of people and that failing in front of people was good. I've seen Naruto practice in and out of school. He learned everything thrown at him except the regular clone jutsu with ease." Kakashi said as he walked to the door.

"And he still can't do it cause he's a dobe." Sakura said.

"Your wrong, Sakura." Kakashi said while stopping in the doorway. "Naruto can't do it 'cause he has too much chakra to be controlled enough to perform the jutsu. Naruto could have easily passed the genin exam when he was little, but why didn't he?"

With Naruto and Hinata 

"Are you going to try in the fight?" Hinata asked, still clinging to Naruto's back, resting her head on his shoulder like a pillow.

"I don't know. I can easily take him but I need to use teamwork to pass. Even though it's only been a few days we've changed things so much. It's so troublesome." Naruto sighed as he moved Hinata to his lap and held her.

Hinata merely let out a giggle as she spoke. "You sound like Shikamaru. Well, pre-war Shikamaru."

"Did you ever come up with a name for our kid?" Naruto asked after planting a kiss on her lips.

"Naruko, she was so adorable, she had your blonde hair, and faint streaks of my bluish black. Her eyes were amazing though, they were a mix of the Hyuga lavender and your blue, creating the second most beautiful set of eyes I've ever seen. And finally she had two whisker marks per cheek making her the most beautiful baby I've ever seen… Well maybe your baby photos." Hinata said as she snuggled into the person holding her.

"Wish I could have seen her… Hinata-chan? Are you going to grow your hair out again?" Naruto asked as he held Hinata close to him.

"Probably. I did like it better long." Hinata said smiling at the fact that she was being held by Naruto.

After a few minutes the rest of Team 7 showed up and saw the couple sitting there. "Naruto, what move was that?" Kakashi asked the blonde.

"Dad's move." Naruto said, watching their movements.

"Naruto I demand you teach me that Jutsu." Sasuke yelled at him. How could the dobe of all people have a move stronger than anything he could do?

"Umm… No." Naruto said trying to contain his laughter.

"And why the hell not?" Sasuke shouted, furious. "I'm an Uchiha Elite. I deserve that Jutsu."

"Clan secrets, Sasuke. The second I learned it, it became a clan technique. So unless you're an Uzumaki by blood you won't be taught it. Now just to piss you off here is another move that you won't learn." With that Naruto held out his hand a formed a Rasengan in the palm of his hand. "These are two moves you will never learn even with the Sharingan. I was able to alter the original moves so that they don't require hand signs, so unless you trick an Uzumaki to teach you, which won't happen, you'll never learn the Jutsu."

"I'll just demand that the council makes you teach me!" Sasuke shouted.

"Oh, poor Sasuke. His teammate refuses to teach him a jutsu that doesn't belong to him so he's going to go tell the council that the demon brat refuses to teach the last Uchiha. I'm the last Uzumaki with a kekkai genkai ten times better then yours." Naruto said in fake pity.

"No kekkai genkai is better than mine!" Sasuke shouted as he whipped a Kunai at Naruto allowing it to sink into his chest where his heart is.

Everyone watched in horror as Naruto pulled the Kunai out of his chest as his chest healed itself as the knife was pulled out. "Well done, Sasuke, I almost felt that. Well done." Naruto said obviously mocking Sasuke.

"Demon! What are you!" Sasuke shouted as Naruto grabbed his shirt by the collar and threw him into a tree.

"First off don't call me a demon. Second that is my kekkei genkai. Advanced healing. I was merely being prevented from this level by those seals. I'm an Uzumaki. We have the most chakra of any clan and rapid healing." Naruto just smirked, dropping the Kunai. "You could cut a limb off, it'll be back the next morning." Naruto just smirked at their faces as he sat beside Hinata. "If it wasn't for Kakashi-sensei removing those seals for me I wouldn't be able to heal at this rate. Hell, if I took Kakashi-sensei's chidori to the chest right now it would heal."

Kakashi just stared at his student in amazement. "What about the caged bird seal?"

"I'm going to leave it on for now. I can use it to tick the Hyuga's off." Naruto told them as if it's activation wouldn't bother him.

"But if it's activated to full power you'll die!" Sakura screamed at him. "Baka, why are you making up lies? You are nowhere near as good as Sasuke-kun."

Hinata and Naruto just sigh. "Alright Sakura let's make a bet. Me against teme." Naruto just smirked. "Each person is given a tree to perform a move on, whoever's team does the most damage wins. If your team wins I'll teach him a move."

"You're on, dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Kit go sage mode. The toad's world isn't in the same plane of existence and will remember you. Just explain what happened to Jiraiya and you'll be fine." Kurama told him.

"Great idea! After that teme will be furious." Naruto says out loud. "...Did I say that out loud.?"

 **XXXXX**

 **Hey Guys Im so sorry about the lack of updates I had a bad writers block but Im back now so expect updates to every story.**


	10. Sorry

Hey guys Kc here and I just wanna apolojize for the lack of updates. I've been busy with school and I have my last final this week but once it's done I'll try to finish writing it. Now on a different note I was going through comments and saw a lot of comments on things like Naruto not bringing Kushina back to life in back to the start. Stuff like this where its just a plot hole are intentional and I plan to address them at a later date. I put things in for a reason just like I leave other things out. So if there is a huge plot hole just know that I'll address it in a later chapter.


End file.
